Crazy Fangs
by MzelleCe
Summary: Bella Swan, 17 ans, décide de retourner vivre chez son père dans la petite bourgade de Forks suite à des meurtres mystérieux à Seattle. Coïncidence ? Pas tout à fait, Bella est en fait issue d'une longue lignée de chasseurs de vampires et cette affaire est pour elle l'occasion de faire ses débuts dans le domaine...Remballez paillettes et guimauve, ça va saigner !
1. Chapter 1

**Aloha à vous cher(e)s lecteurs/lectrices !**

**Avant de continuer plus loin, nous tenons à vous faire part d'un message de la plus haute importance : Si vous êtes fan des vampires à paillettes romantico-guimauve à tendances psychopathes, cette fiction n'est pas pour vous ;) (mais on ne vous empêchera pas de la lire bien sûr :D)**

**Cette fiction a été imaginé lors d'un épisode épileptique post apocalyptique (une crise de fou rire quoi) par Wombat, ma soeur de cerveau et de délires depuis maintenant 11 ans *regard remplie d'émotion*, et moi-même ! Elle sera donc produite, écrite, créée par nos petites mimines ;) **

**On vous laisse profiter du résumé, en espérant qu'il vous plaire ! :)**

**Licorne&Chocolat 3 **

* * *

Bella est une adolescente de 17 ans comme les autres ou presque... Issue d'une longue lignée de chasseurs de vampires, elle a enfin l'occasion de faire ses preuves lorsqu'elle apprend que des meurtres mystérieux surviennent dans l'Etat de Washington. La jeune fille décide alors de s'installer chez son père dans la petite bourgade de Forks afin de mener à bien sa mission.

Heureusement pour elle, elle fera la connaissance de personnages hauts en couleurs qui l'aideront dans sa tâche, sans oublier les découvertes surprenantes qu'elle fera sur les créatures dont elle croyait déjà tout savoir.

Entre vampires, loups-garous, voyantes, scientifiques et agents du F.B.I, sa mission ne semble pas aussi facile qu'elle l'espérait, d'autant que ce qui ressemblait à une banale affaire d'attaques vampiriques s'avère être bien plus compliquée...

* * *

**Bon, on vous l'accorde, ce résumé est un chouïa court ^^**

**Mais bon, un peu de suspens dans ce monde de brut pardi ! **

**A bientôt pour le 1er chapitre ;) **

**Wombat & MzelleCe**


	2. American Airlines : We Know Why You Fly

**Aloha, bien le bonjour à vous ! **

**Etant donné que le résumé était un peu court et que nous étions en plein élan créatif, voilà le 1er chapitre ! ;) **

**On espère qu'il vous plaira et on attend avec impatience vos avis et réactions ;)**

**D'ailleurs nous nous ferons une joie de répondre à vos reviews et cela à chaque fin de chapitre !**

**Cornichon&Cacahouète **

* * *

Alors que l'avion décollait et que mes mains se serraient involontairement sur les accoudoirs de mon siège, je ne cessais de me demander comment j'avais fait pour en arriver à ce point. Je l'avoue, je fais partie de ces personnes ayant une peur bleue de l'avion, et franchement qui peut me blâmer? Et je sais très bien que statistiquement l'avion est un moyen de transport plus sur que la voiture, enfin c'est ce qu'on dit... Mais que voulez vous, il s'agit d'une peur "irrationnelle" comme le disent les satanés gens rationnels.

Vous savez comme lorsque l'on est enfant et que l'on a peur que des monstres nous guettent sous notre lit, prêts à nous saisir par la cheville si on a le malheur de laisser y dépasser un pied. Quoique attendez une minute, cette peur n'est pas si dingue que ça, j'en sais quelque chose.

Tandis que je voyais la terre s'éloigner de plus en plus par le hublot, je repensais à mon choix de quitter l'Arizona, ma mère et tout ce qui avait constitué ma vie jusqu'à présent pour aller m'installer à Forks, petite ville de l'Etat de Washington, chez le shérif Swan, mon père.

Même si je savais que ce déménagement était la meilleure chose à faire dans cette situation je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être un peu nerveuse à l'idée de m'installer chez mon père. Ma mère et lui s'étaient séparés lorsque je portais encore des couches culottes, et je n'ai eu l'occasion de le voir dans toute ma vie qu'un mois par an durant les vacances d'été. Etant donné que je suis âgée de dix-sept ans, cela fait tout juste seize mois passés en sa compagnie, soit un an et quatre mois. Ce qui peut sembler relativement peu lorsque l'on partage le même ADN... Ajoutez à cela que Forks n'est pas vraiment la ville la plus animée de la côte Ouest mise à part, bien sûr, les boutiques de bricolage et de matériel de pêche ainsi que l'unique cinéma du coin qui rediffuse à l'infini les mêmes films médiocres.

.:8:.

Ma décision de quitter la ville ensoleillée de Phoenix, où j'avais vécu toute ma vie avec ma mère, pour la petite bourgade humide et nuageuse de Forks datait d'une semaine à peine.

Les vacances d'été arrivaient peu à peu à leur terme et la chaleur était de plus en plus écrasante rendant toute activité physique impossible durant la journée.

J'avais enfin une excuse pour ne rien faire d'autre que de regarder le temps passer, allongée à l'ombre sur la terrasse de la maison de ma mère, ce qui avait plutôt le goût de l'exaspérer. Ma mère, pas la maison. Renée de son prénom, est une femme très active, il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas vraiment eut le choix.

Tout d'abord elle a du m'élever seule ce qui, j'avoue, n'a pas toujours était une partie de plaisir car elle a dû faire face aux aléas de la vie tout en s'assurant que je ne manquerai de rien. En plus de cela elle a dû apprendre à combiner ses divers emplois, le dernier en date étant professeur de tai-chi cambodgien, avec les activités très secrètes de l'entreprise familiale.

Ah je vois que j'ai piqué votre curiosité ! Voyez vous il y a certaines choses qui se transmettent de générations en générations dans certaines familles. Cela peut allez de la bague de fiançailles ayant appartenue à votre grand-tante Hilda au nez de votre grand-père Gilbert en plein milieu de votre figure. Et bien dans ma famille on est plus branchés pieux en bois et arbalètes que bague en diamant. En effet, la plupart des femmes de ma famille ont la particularité de savoir traquer et exécuter les vampires lorsque malheureusement l'occasion s'y prête. Bien entendu tout cela se passe dans le respect du Code du Chasseur, le texte le plus ancien reconnu par toute notre communauté et qui énonce les règles à respecter lors de nos traques. Car être chasseurs de vampires ne donne en aucun cas le droit de tuer tout les suceurs de sang qui croisent notre route, mais seulement ceux refusant la cohabitation pacifique avec les humains, préférant les transformer en chair à saucisse. Cependant les vampires se nourrissant avant tout de sang humain pour survivre, on peut en conclure que leur espérance de vie lorsque nous sommes dans le coins est assez faible.

Ma mère ne m'a jamais caché l'existence des créatures surnaturelles et étant son unique enfant, elle m'a élevé dans l'idée que je prendrai un jour sa relève. Ainsi à partir de mes treize ans elle m'emmena régulièrement en traque avec elle afin de m'initier à la chasse, ce qui renforça grandement notre complicité mère-fille.

Surtout la fois où elle décapita sous mes yeux un vampire âgé d'environ deux siècles, ce qui est relativement jeune pour un vampire, qui s'apprêtait à me briser la nuque, m'éclaboussant au passage des pieds à la tête de sang gluant.

J'étais donc allongée sur la terrasse en train d'écouter de la musique lorsque ma mère fit irruption en agitant mon téléphone portable au dessus de ma tête. Je me redressai sur un coude tout en ôtant d'une main mon casque de mes oreilles.

" Bella, dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré, je sais que tu ne voulais pas allez chez ton père cette année mais ce n'est pas une raison pour filtrer ses appels chérie. Charlie t'a appelé trois fois cette semaine. Tu pourrais je ne sais pas, lui passé un coup de fil pour lui demander des nouvelles. C'est ton père."

J'attrapai d'une main le téléphone qu'elle me tendait. Je savais bien qu'elle avait raison et j'avais mauvaise conscience de ne pas être aller rendre visite à mon père cet été contrairement aux années précédentes. Mais plus le temps passait plus j'avais l'impression que nous n'étions que deux étrangers seulement reliés par leur même nom de famille.

Mon père, de la façon dont je le connaissais, n'était pas un grand bavard et vivait seul depuis des années. Je sentais à chacune de mes visites que la cohabitation avec une autre personne le mettait mal à l'aise et ne l'enchantait guère. De plus, il passait le plus clair de son temps à travailler étant le shérif de la ville. De ce fait, nous passions très peu de temps ensemble et je restais seule la majorité de ce mois de vacances.

Ma mère était toujours plantée devant moi en me fixant avec insistance, je savais qu'elle ne bougerait pas tant que je ne serais pas en plein débat animé avec mon paternel à l'autre bout du fil. Je levais donc mes fesses en ignorant l'air satisfait de son visage et me dirigeais dans la fraicheur de la maison tout en cherchant le numéro de Charlie dans le répertoire de mon téléphone.

Alors que la tonalité résonnait, indiquant que l'appel s'effectuait, je me suis surprise à espérer que mon père ne répondrait pas, ce qui me donnerait l'occasion de lui laisser un petit message innocent. Mais au bout de la troisième tonalité, j'entendis sa voix rauque à l'autre bout de la ligne.

" Bella ?

- Salut Charlie... enfin papa... Comment tu vas? Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé plutôt, mais j'étais pas mal occupée en ce moment...

- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je me doute que tu dois profiter de tes vacances avec ta mère.

J'avoue avoir senti un peu d'amertume dans cette réponse, mais fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

- Et toi comment tu vas ? Comment se passe le travail Shérif Swan ? Répliquais-je d'une voix enjouée afin de passer à autre chose.

- En ce moment c'est la folie, entre les randonneurs qui se perdent nous mettant en alerte et les récents événements de Seattle... Nous sommes à couteaux tirés avec les journalistes et les autorités locales.

Je l'entendis soupirer ce qui trahissait souvent chez lui une certaine inquiétude, c'est seulement à cet instant que je remarquai que sa voix le laissait paraître extrêmement fatigué.

- Quels événements ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à Seattle ? Là c'est ma curiosité qui a été piquée !

- Tout le monde en parle aux infos, tu ne te tiens pas au courant des actualités ? Plusieurs personnes sont portées disparues tandis que des cadavres sont retrouvés un peu partout dans Seattle, les malheureux semblent avoir étaient vidés de leur sang. Le mode opératoire semble être le même, pourtant rien ne nous indique clairement si il s'agit de l'œuvre d'un tueur en série ou bien d'un animal. Mais tout ce que je te dis tu peux le savoir en lisant le journal ou en allant sur gogol...

- Google papa... "

Je changeais ensuite de sujet de conversation pour ses weekends à la pêche avec son meilleur ami Billy Black et sa course poursuite avec des jeunes qui avaient volés les panneaux de signalisation de la ville pour les échanger, créant un grand désordre dans le trafic de Forks. Très vite la conversation arriva à son terme et nous raccrochâmes.

Les évènements dont mon père m'avait parlé avaient aiguisés ma curiosité. Y aurait-il un lien entre les disparitions et les meurtres ? Si oui, lesquels ? Ces cadavres retrouvés complètement vidés de leur sang pourraient-ils être dûs à la présence de vampires dans l'Etat de Washington ?

J'attrapais mon ordinateur portable qui était posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine et passai le reste de mon après-midi à faire des recherches sur cette affaire. Il semblait selon certaines sources que l'explication retenue par les journalistes quant à l'état de mutilation avancé des corps retrouvés soit l'attaque d'une bête sauvage. Mais cela semblait assez improbable dans une grande ville comme Seattle où une bête sauvage ne passerait pas inaperçue. Cette hypothèse avait surement pour but de ne pas échauffer les esprits et inquiéter la population afin d'éviter au maximum une vague de panique.

D'ailleurs les rapports d'autopsie de la morgue de Seattle insistaient sur la netteté des blessures infligées aux victimes, ce qui pouvait indiquer qu'elles purent être commises par une main "humaine". Traces de morsures au niveau de la nuque et de l'aine, la conclusion était très simple. Il y avait belle et bien une présence vampirique à Seattle. Et non, je ne révèlerai pas comment j'ai eu accès aux rapports d'autopsie, il ne s'agit pas de vous donner le mauvais exemple !

.:8:.

Après une longue discussion avec ma mère, qui dura une grande partie de la nuit, nous nous entendîmes sur le fait que cette affaire pouvait être pour moi l'occasion de faire mes premiers pas en tant que chasseuse. Voilà comment le lendemain, dès la première heure, ma mère se retrouva à appeler Charlie en prétextant qu'elle avait "beaucoup de mal avec moi", "que l'adolescence c'était vraiment pas du gâteau", "tu sais je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, mais je pense que ça fera le plus grand bien à notre fille de passer du temps chez son père"," tu es shérif, je sais que tu pourras la remettre sur le droit chemin".

Elle a bon dos l'adolescence...

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans l'avion direction Seattle, officiellement dans le rôle de l'adolescente rebelle envoyée chez son père afin de prendre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, officieusement en tant que chasseuse de vampire débutante !

En voyant Charlie m'attendre dans le hall des arrivées vêtu de son uniforme de Shérif, je me suis dit qu'il prenait vraiment à cœur son rôle de père censé me remettre dans le droit chemin ! Génial, tous les usagers de l'aéroport allaient pouvoir me prendre pour une délinquante juvénile ! Lorsqu'il m'aperçu il redressa fièrement sa posture, poings sur les hanches, moustache vers l'horizon en prenant un air sévère.

" Bonjour papa, lui lançais-je à son approche.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule d'un air solennel et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Comment s'est passé ton voyage?

- Bien, éludais-je. J'avais décidé de passer sous silence le petit accident de la boisson gazeuse qui fût ouverte à grand renfort de geysers caféinés dûs de la pression..."

Nous allâmes récupérer mes bagages, une grande valise à roulettes et un lourd sac de voyage qui avait fait son temps que Charlie insista pour porter.

Le trajet jusqu'à Forks dans la voiture de police (j'aime la discrétion) se fit dans un silence gêné entrecoupé par quelques banalités sans grand intérêts.

La maison n'avait pas changé depuis l'année passée, la même allée de graviers nous conduisait vers le petit garage accolé à la bâtisse en bois blanc comprenant un rez-de-chaussée et un étage. Le petit tapis en brosse se trouvait toujours sous le porche devant la porte d'entrée.

Charlie me laissa passer devant lui dans la petite entrée donnant accès à la cuisine et à l'étroit escalier de bois menant au premier étage.

" Comme tu peux le voir, ici rien n'a changé, ma lança-t-il. Viens, je vais t'aider à monter tes affaires dans ta chambre".

Il balança le sac de voyage sur son dos et me pris la valise des mains et grimpa dans l'escalier.

" Comme d'habitude fait attention avec le robinet d'eau froide dans la salle de bain, il goutte toujours, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le réparer, continua-t-il. Ah et comme tu peux voir j'ai repeint ta chambre, je me suis rappelé que ce jaune finissait par te sortir par les yeux... Du coup j'ai mis du blanc, comme ça... euh... tu pourras décorer comme tu veux. Voilà, désolé pour l'odeur de peinture."

Nous venions d'entrer dans la pièce la plus lumineuse de la maison, ma chambre, qui s'étendait en longueur et était sobrement équipée d'un lit une place, d'un bureau surmonté d'une étagère ainsi que d'une armoire. Le blanc faisait encore plus ressortir la luminosité de la pièce, et l'attention que Charlie avait eu de repeindre ma chambre afin que je puisse la décorer à mon goût m'avait un peu émue.

Après m'être éclairci la gorge je lui lançais un petit "merci papa" sans oser le regarder.

Plutôt mal à l'aise lui aussi il se balança sur ses talons en faisant un petit geste de la main.

" Comme tu peux voir, Monsieur Hector est toujours là lui aussi, dit-il en désignant le nounours borgne qui trônait sur le lit, il me l'avait gagné à une fête foraine lorsque j'avais sept ans.

- J'imagine que vous avez surement beaucoup de chose à vous dire, continua-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers le pas de porte, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...n'hésite pas, je suis en bas. Je te laisse t'installer, à tout à l'heure."

Je me retrouvais donc seule dans ma petite chambre et laissais tomber mon sac à dos à mes pieds. Je n'étais pas encore d'humeur à ranger mes affaires et comme je sentais la tristesse et l'anxiété poindrent le bout de leurs nez, je m'assis sur le lit et pris Monsieur Hector dans mes bras en enfouissant mon visage dans sa grosse tête duveteuse.

Je ne savais plus très bien ce qui me terrifiait le plus : devoir mener ma première mission en solitaire contre un vampire inconnu ou bien devoir affronter le sur lendemain ma première journée en tant que nouvelle élève dans le lycée de notre bon vieux Forks.

* * *

**Aloooooooors ? **

**(Non, c'est faux, on est pas du tout impatientes d'avoir vos avis ^^")**

**Nous tenions tout particulièrement à vous remercier, vous, premiers followers, reviewers et ceux/celles qui nous ont carrément ajoutés en favoris : Vous remplissez nos coeurs de guimauve ! :D **

**Wombat et MzelleCe répondent à vos questions : **

**BellouPattinson : **

MzelleCe : Contente que l'idée te plaise, pour la suite on peut pas trop te spoiler, sinon ça serait pas drôle :P

Wombat : Merciiii de nous lire ! Euh ça dépend, pour toi c'est quoi un "happy-end" ? ^^ Parce que y'en a qui peuvent considérer que Bella trucidant Edward est un happy-end ^^"

**Moi :** intéressant, donc toi ^^

MzelleCe : Bienvenue dans le Clan de l'anti-paillette et guimauve ! ;) Oui nous on est pour le vampire, le vrai, celui qui boit le sang de ses victimes direct à la paille dans la jugulaire :D Bon il y aura aussi des vampires moins sanglants, mais ils n'iront pas jusqu'à s'apitoyer sur leurs sorts et se repoudrer le nez toutes les 5 minutes ;)

Wombat : Ahahaha, pas de soucis, pas de bébé à prénom suspect au programme xD Et ne t'inquiètes pas Bella ne se prendra pas les pieds dans ses pieds sinon comment ferait-elle pour dézinguer les méchants vampires ? ;)


	3. Un repas, un café, un Freedent !

**"Je ne suis pas folle vous savez... Bonsôôôaaaar !" **

**Merci Isa', tu es une vraie source d'inspiration ! ;) **

**Avant de commencer votre lecture, nous tenions à vous remercier pour vos messages et pour ceux qui nous suivent déjà ! **

**Vous remplissez nos coeurs de pâte à cookie ! (dixit Wombat ^^)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Nougatine&Nutella **

* * *

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin un peu comateuse. La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit en ouvrant un œil fut « Merde, il fait encore nuit ! ». J'étais bien décidé à me rendormir jusqu'au petit matin quand un bruit sourd provenant de la cuisine se fit entendre.

Tout en douceur, parce que vous l'aurez compris je ne suis pas du matin, je tendais la main vers mon portable.

10h du matin.

Il était 10h du matin et il faisait encore nuit ! Je relevais la tête afin de regarder par la fenêtre.

Autant pour mois, il faisait juste un temps pourri !

C'est ça quand on est habitué à un temps de rêve toute l'année… On ne se rappelle même plus à quoi ressemble la pluie !

Je me levais d'un pas trainant et me dirigeai vers la cuisine d'où émanait une douce odeur d'œufs brouillés et de bacon. J'avais oublié à quel point Charlie cuisinait bien, ça allait me changer des céréales et des plats chinois qui rythmaient notre quotidien à ma mère et moi, étant toutes les deux des catastrophes en matière de gastronomie.

Il faut croire qu'avec Charlie, on ne partageait vraiment qu'un nom de famille en dehors de la couleur de nos yeux !

« 'Jour, marmonnais-je à l'attention de Charlie en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il était vêtu d'un tablier et était en train de répartir la nourriture dans les assiettes. L'image était assez comique en soit, mais je n'étais vraiment pas assez réveillée pour faire la remarque.

- Bonjour Bella, bien dormi ? Demanda mon père en déposant une assiette en face de moi.

- Mmh, répondis-je en affirmation.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du café, du lait, du jus d'orange…

- Café, réussi-je à marmonner.

Charlie alla nous servir deux mugs et revint s'assoir en face de moi. Nous restâmes silencieux plusieurs minutes, le temps pour moi d'avaler la moitié de mon mug.

- Seigneur, qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! M'exclamais-je en reposant mon café.

- Je vois qu'il te faut toujours ta dose de caféine pour te réveiller, dit Charlie avec un petit sourire timide.

- Mmh mmhh, affirmais-je, ch'est trop bon ! Continuais-je en désignant mon assiette, la bouche pleine.

Pour toute réponse Charlie se racla la gorge et se replongea dans son assiette, les joues rosées. Timide mon père, je vous l'avais dit !

Après avoir fini nos assiettes, je débarrassais et faisait rapidement la vaisselle, c'était le moins que je puisse faire j'allais être nourris comme une princesse pendant une durée indéterminée !

- Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Me demanda Charlie

- Je sais pas trop… L'inscription au lycée est faite ?

- Oui, je m'en suis occupé avant ton arrivée…

- Je suppose que je vais aller me promener, voir si des choses ont changé dans le coin, dis-je sans grande conviction.

- Fais attention, se contenta de dire Charlie en passant le pas de la porte.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça papa, je me débrouille très bien toute seule !

Autant profiter de ce répis avant le lycée pour commencer mes recherches vampiriques. Et quoi de mieux pour commencer une enquête que d'aller tâter le terrain.

C'est de meilleure humeur que j'allais récupérer quelques ustensiles nécessaires dans ma valise. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je pense à trouver un endroit plus sûr pour cacher mes bébés, il ne manquerait plus que Charlie me fasse un arrêt en découvrant pieux et arbalètes sous mon lit !

Une fois prête je sortis et me dirigeais vers la forêt.

Première leçon : toujours chercher un vampire dans les endroits où il est plus susceptible de pouvoir se nourrir sans se faire choper… autrement dit un endroit reculé et lugubre à souhait !

Je commençais mes recherches par un petit chemin, souvent emprunté par des habitués de la randonnée. Bien que les meurtres aient essentiellement eut lieu dans Seattle et sa banlieue, nous n'étions qu'à quelques heures à peine en voiture, soit une promenade de santé pour un vampire !

Je préférais être sûre qu'au moins Forks était un lieu un minimum sûr, surtout que l'une des dernières victimes était d'ici !

Peu à peu je m'éloignais des sentiers de randonnées pour m'enfoncer un peu plus dans la forêt. Je pensais à marquer les arbres au couteau, histoire de me repérer dans cet excès de verdure.

Je marchais depuis un peu plus de deux heures lorsqu'un bruit capta mon attention.

Un grondement guttural, quelque chose qui coupe l'air puis un hurlement. Un hurlement de loup.

Charlie aurait-il oublié de me préciser qu'il y avait des loups à Forks ? De toute évidence, oui !

Préférant ne pas tenter le destin, je venais à peine d'arriver tout de même, je rebroussais chemin retenant tout de même que le grondement était suspect.

Au moment où je sortais de la forêt en jetant un dernier regard derrière moi, je rentrais en collision contre une masse de muscle.

« Arhh vous pouvez pas faire attention ?! Grognais-je à l'encontre de la masse en question

- Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ton amabilité Bells ! Ricana le tas de muscle d'une voix que je reconnaissais parfaitement.

- Jake ?! M'exclamais-je en reculant afin de le détailler. Wouaw, je t'avais pas reconnu, t'as bouffé des protéines en boîte ou quoi ? M'étonnais-je en voyant à quel point il avait changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu en chair et en os.

- On appelle ça la puberté moustique ! Fit-il avec un air faussement hautain.

- Qui va toujours de paire avec son amie la crétinerie à ce que je vois ! Contrais-je

Un court instant passa pendant lequel nous nous défiâmes du regard avant de nous esclaffer comme des hyènes (oui ça existe)

- Ca fait du bien de te revoir Bells ! Finit-il par dire en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi Jake ! Mais tu sais, on s'est parlé y'a quelques jours à peine…

- Tututut, c'est pas pareil, tais-toi et fais un gros câlin à tonton Jacob !

- Tonton ? C'est la meilleure celle-là, on a le même âge ! Ironisais-je ne voulant pas lui faire plaisir d'admettre qu'il avait raison.

Ca marchait comme ça entre Jake et moi : il me taquinait, je le taquinais à mon tour et nous entrions dans notre spirale infernale !

Nos pères étaient meilleurs amis depuis des années. On se côtoyait depuis les couches culottes et étions comme frère et sœur ! Ne le voir qu'une fois par an était difficile mais nous avions pris l'habitude de nous téléphoner le plus souvent possible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je après coup

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je fais du tricot ! Une petite écharpe en mohair toute douce pour ma Belli Bell !

- …

- Je venais te voir quelle question ! Etant donné que ma meilleure amie ne m'a même pas prévenue qu'elle était bien arrivée, je suis venu vérifier ! Fit-il d'un air dramatique.

- Arrête ton char, je sais que Charlie a appelé Billy hier soir et qu'il t'a transmis mon « je t'embrasse crétin » vu que Monsieur était en train de jouer à la Xbox !

- Mouais… Et toi, que faisais-tu dans la forêt ? Demanda-t-il soudainement sérieux en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule.

- Une layette pour le petit Jake ! Répondis-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Tu devrais faire attention Bells, y'a des ours dans le coin…

- Je ne me suis pas assez éloignée pour risquer de tomber sur l'un d'eux… Par contre je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des loups…

- Des loups ? Tiqua Jacob

- Ouais, j'ai entendu un hurlement tout à l'heure…

- T'as dû rêver moustique ! Y'as pas de loups dans le coin, à part au Zoo ! Allez viens, je t'emmène boire un café ! Dit-il en s'avançant vers sa moto.

- Si tu le dis, répondis-je suspicieuse en le suivant.

Jake était nerveux. Il avait beau se cacher sous cette apparente insouciance, je le connaissais par cœur. Pourquoi me cacher qu'il y avait des loups à Forks, ce n'était pas non plus l'info du siècle !

Décidant d'y réfléchir plus tard, je montais derrière Jacob, heureuse de retrouver les sensations de liberté et d'adrénaline que me procurait sa Ducati.

Jake nous avait conduit dans notre petit café du centre ville et nous avions discuté des heures durant. Il m'avait souhaité bonne chance avec « les visages pâles » pour le lendemain puis nous nous étions dit au revoir devant ma porte.

Charlie ne m'avait pas posé de questions sur ma journée, il avait entendu le doux ronronnement de la moto de Jake. Bien qu'il m'ait plusieurs fois fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas friand de me savoir sur une moto, je lui avais rétorqué tellement de fois que je n'étais pas en sucre qu'il avait fini par seulement me faire promettre d'être prudente… S'il savait !

Ma première pensée lorsque mon réveil sonna le lendemain matin fut « Pourquoi Diable cet engin fait le bruit d'un chat qu'on égorge ?! » Non pas que j'ai déjà eut l'occasion d'en entendre un, entendons-nous bien !

J'examinais le contenu de mon armoire l'espace de quelques instants.

Pour un premier jour, il valait mieux la jouer discrète afin de pouvoir mieux observer mes futurs camarades.

Un petit dej' (je pourrais définitivement m'habituer aux petits déjeuners de Charlie), un café et me voilà partie pour l'Enfer… Enfin d'après mon ipod qui était en train de passer « Highway to Hell », devais-je y voir un signe ?

Je laissais mon bébé au garage, toujours dans le but de passer inaperçue, et me dirigeai vers l'arrêt de bus.

Le lycée n'avait pas changé. Toujours la même devanture, le même parking et la même disposition que dans mes souvenirs, un jour où j'avais accompagnée Charlie au travail. Nous étions passé devant car c'était sur le chemin et en le regardant rapidement il m'avait fait penser à une institution catholique privée… tout ce que j'aime !

Je passais la matinée sans que quiconque me remarque. J'avais déjà repéré quelques têtes parmi les élèves avec lesquels j'avais plusieurs cours en commun.

A l'heure du déjeuner je me jetais sur une table libre et isolée de la cafeteria et dégainais un bouquin pour faire semblant de lire : suffisamment efficace pour que personne ne vienne m'importuner pendant mes observations.

Du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

Une jeune fille dont la tête me disait vaguement quelque chose et qui faisait vraisemblablement partie de l'équipe des cheerleaders au vue de son uniforme, s'installa en face de moi, me dévisageant avec insistance.

Alors quoi on ne pouvait plus manger tranquillement ?

Je me refusais de céder à la curiosité.

Je ne cèderais pas…

Mais, mon Dieu, pourquoi me fixait-elle comme ça ?!

Décidant de ne pas me laisser faire, je posais mon livre et lui rendait son regard.

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles nous nous scrutâmes du regard attendant que l'une dise quelque chose. Soudain je sentis un changement d'ambiance dans la salle. Les conversations se faisaient moins bruyantes et j'entendis même certains gloussements… Ahhh l'adolescence et ses hormones en ébullition !

Les regards convergeaient tous vers un seul et même endroit : l'entrée de la cafeteria.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant l'objet d'attention de mes nouveaux camarades.

Un groupe de cinq adolescents : deux filles et trois garçons. Tous d'une beauté défiant les lois de mère Nature, la peau d'une pâleur rivalisant avec le marbre, les traits figés et lunettes de soleil sur le coin du nez.

Sans doutes, aucuns : des vampires !

Il fallait être sacrément osé, voir fou dans le cas de vampire, pour s'afficher de la sorte devant des êtres humains !

Mais j'étais au moins sûre d'une chose : je n'avais pas eut à chercher longtemps, s'en était même presque trop facile !

Je me rappelais soudainement que j'étais toujours en face de Miss-Pom-Pom-Girl-à-regard-insistant et décidais que c'était le moment d'exercer mes talents d'actrice.

Par chance, elle ne semblait pas non plus indifférente à l'arrivée des sangsues dans la salle.

« Wouaw, sacrés spécimens ! M'exclamais-je avec ma voix niaise d'adolescentes hystérique.

- Ca tu l'as dit ! Répondit-elle amusée même si je notais une pointe de rancœur.

- Je suis Bella Swan. L'informais-je en lui tendant la main

- Je sais, fit-elle en haussant les épaules, Jessica Stanley, finit-elle en me serrant la main.

- Et qui sont ces canons ? Demandais-je avec un regard gourmant, (sérieusement, j'aurais mérité un Oscar ! )

- Les Cullen. Enfin, les enfants du Docteur Cullen et de sa femme. Les deux blonds c'est Jasper et Rosalie Hale, quant aux trois autres ce sont Emmett, Edward et Alice Cullen.

Voyant mon air d'incompréhension elle continua ses explications.

- Ils ont tous été adoptés par le docteur et sa femme. Apparemment elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfants…

- Ils ont l'air très…euh proche ! Dis-je alors que le brun bodybuildé roulait un patin monumental à la blonde sculpturale.

- Ouais, c'est d'ailleurs assez bizarre… Emmett sort avec Rosalie et Jasper avec Alice… Ca laisse pas mal de gens perplexes, mais bon, c'est une petite ville, tout le monde parle beaucoup pour ne rien dire ! Termina-t-elle amusée.

Sur ce point, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle.

- Et les lunettes de soleil c'est pour quoi ? Se donnait des airs de rock star ? Demandais-je en riant, remarquant qu'ils les avaient enlevées en entrant dans le réfectoire.

- Apparemment ils seraient très sensibles à la lumière extérieure ! Répondit-elle en riant aussi, on voyait qu'elle n'y croyait pas trop.

J'allais continuer mon interrogatoire lorsque nous fûmes interrompu par un groupe de footballers et de cheerleaders arrivant à notre table.

« C'est qui celle-là ?! Fit un grand blond en me regardant d'un air dédaigneux »

Couché Medor !

« C'est Bella Swan, elle est nouvelle et on est dans le même cours d'Histoire. Répondit Jessica alors que le crétin de grand blond (oui, nouveau surnom), prenait place à ses côtés.

- Ah ok… Va me chercher mon plateau, j'ai faim ! Fit-il à l'attention de Jess.

Alors que je m'attendais à une petite réplique bien sentie ou n'importe quoi d'autre me prouvant que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague… Je vis Jessica se lever docilement et aller chercher son plateau à Connard-en-Puissance.

Je restais ébahie quelques secondes avant d'être interrompue par une cheerleaders brushinguée.

- Et sinon tu viens d'où ? Demanda-t-elle en me reluquant d'un air méprisant.

- Arizona… Me contentais-je de répondre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ils ont plus de soleil là-bas ? Gloussa-t-elle bientôt suivant par sa petite bande.

- Et ici, ils vendent plus de cerveaux ? Répliquais-je en roulant des yeux.

Avant que le débat n'aille plus loin, Jessica revint avec un plateau qu'elle glissa devant Conard-en-Puissance et fut gratifiée d'une très élégante main aux fesses par ce dernier.

Ce mec me donnait envie de gerber.

Conard-en-Puissance se bâfrait de spaghettis tandis que Jessica gloussait avec les autres Cheerleaders et j'avais une très furieuse envie de m'enfuir fasse à cette représentation de la bêtise humaine.

« Jessica ? Demanda discrètement un garçon qui venait d'arriver.

Il semblait avoir notre âge, était assez dégingandé et paraissait très mal à l'aise.

Jessica parut troublée l'espace d'un instant avant de répondre.

- Pas maintenant Mike, va-t'en ! Fit-elle d'un ton cassant.

- Eh mais qui voilà ?! C'est Miky la Chochotte ! S'exclama Conard-en-Puissance.

- Kurk… Commença Jessica

Kurk ? … Kurk ça rime avec Beurk… D'où l'envie de gerber !

- Tais-toi ! Fit-il à Jessica. Tu t'es perdu Chochotte ? Ou as-tu une bonne explication pour toujours courir après ma nana ?!

- N-Non, rien, rien du tout. Fit Mike en se retournant brusquement vers la sortie.

Si je ne devais pas me faire le plus discrète possible je jure par tout ce qui existe sur cette foutue planète que j'aurais fait bouffé ses spaghettis à Beurk par les trous de nez !

Je vis Jessica se lever, prétextant aller en cours et j'en profitais pour quitter cette table de monstres non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à une autre espèce de monstre.

Comme prévu, ils n'avaient pas touché à leurs plateaux repas…

Alors que j'allais me rendre en cours d'Anglais, je vis Jessica entraîner Mike dans un coin de porte.

-… Comprends pas… tu fais ça, entendis-je vaguement comme étant la voix de Mike.

Je me calais discrètement sur le côté afin de mieux entendre.

Oui, bon, un peu de curiosité n'a jamais tué personne !

- Je suis désolée Mike, tu sais pourquoi je fais ça, plaidait Jessica

- Je le sais, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je comprends… Tu es ma meilleure amie Jess', ça me tue de voir ce connard te parler comme il le fait !

- Ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, mais je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi… S'il te plait Mike…

- Ok, je vais essayer… Capitula Mike

- Merci merci merci ! T'es le meilleur ami du monde ! S'exclama Jessica

- C'est ça… Bon sinon t'es toujours d'accord pour m'aider ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu vas voir, tu vas passer les sélections les doigts dans le nez avec mon aide !

- Ouais, j'en suis pas aussi sûr…

- Mais si ! Il suffit juste de muscler tout ça ! Dit-elle en riant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mike quittait la cachette, bientôt suivit par Jessica qui pâlit en tombant nez à nez face à moi.

Ah oui, j'aurais peut-être dû m'éclipser… Bon, autant jouer la franchise !

- Tu sais, t'es bien plus sympa lorsque tu es toi même. Dis-je avec un petit sourire de confidence.

Elle me regarda quelques secondes avant de me rendre un sourire similaire.

- Toi aussi ! Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je cachais ma surprise et c'est ensemble que nous nous rendîmes en cours d'Anglais.

On dit souvent qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens aux apparences et malgré ça, on a quand même tendance à agir de la sorte, moi la première.

Jessica c'était typiquement le genre de personne qui vous rappelait que derrière une attitude pouvait se cacher une personnalité pleine de surprises…

* * *

**Villaaaaaa ! :D **

**Maintenant on attend avec impatience vos avis ^^**

**Wombat et MzelleCe répondent à vos reviews : **

**BellouPattinson : **

MzelleCe : Ta question bien que simple nous a quand même donnée pas mal de fil à retordre xD

Wombat : Dans ce cas il se peut que l'on est la même définition de happy end pour cette fic mais rien n'est très fixé pour le moment =) J'espère que cela ne te décourageras pas à lire la suite =D

**Moi : **

Wombat : Contente que cette suite, te plaise, ça fait super plaisir d'avoir des retours positifs (ça rempli nos coeur de pâte à cookies) ! :3 Et pour ce qui est d'Eddy ça longue vie de moine ascéte prendra bientôt fiiin!

MzelleCe : Carlisle ? Oo Je dois avouer que je ne l'avais jamais envisagé et que ça... oui oui... ça me choque un chouilla ! xD En tout cas ça fait très plaisir d'avoir de tels commentaires :D Pour Ed' on a pas encore trop réfléchis à la question, enfin on est en train d'en parler mais je pense q'il va y avoir un petit temps de réflexion car Wombat propose une chèvre et bon... voilà... ON S'EGAAAAARE ! xD

**sochic88 : **

MzelleCe : Du Loooooove dans ce monde de bruuuutes ! T'inquiètes, quand on dit pas de guimauve ça veut dire pas d'amour ultra niais et dégoulinant sur le carrelage faisant des grooooossses tâches ^^ Sinon contente que ça te plaise ;)

Wombat : Merci beaucoup, et ne t'inquiètes pas il n'y aura pas que des pieux et des éffusions de sang (mais bon quand même un peu parce que c'est un peu le but de la fic ^^)! En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira! =D

**Nedwige Stew : **

MzelleCe : Ehh oui on se retrouve ^^ Très heureuse de voir que tu as apprécié le premier chapitre :D J'espère que celui là aussi te plaira ;)

**canada02 : **

MzelleCe : Merci à toi ;)

Wombat : Merci beaucoup :D

**Alexise-me :**

Wombat : Ton commentaire nous fait super plaisir, merci : 3 Maintenant que la suite est postée j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant! :D

MzelleCe : Graciaaaas ! :D Et oui tu supposes bien, ça va bouger sa mémé.. Hmmm pardon ^^

**Cel : **

MzelleCe : Contente que l'histoire t'ai interpellé :) Pour ce qui est de Once Upon a War je ne l'ai pas laissé tombée, j'ai même posté un chapitre la semaine dernière ^^ Wombat précise que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, qu'elle continuera de me harceler pour que je continue d'écrire la suite... pour les deux fic' (Et elle fait peur quand elle est pas contente ^^")

**En tout cas, on vous remercie et on vous envoie pleins d'ondes positives :D **

**Love**


End file.
